Nothing Else Matters
by GrimLoki
Summary: Kinda following season finale. There is not nearly enough of this pairing out there! *Klaus/Damon* Klamon*. Warning inside but I must say GRAPHIC SLASH...Adding MORE because of the support! Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

**Guess what? I'm BACK with The Vampire Diaries fan fictions! I am also still caught up in my Supernatural (yes, I'm a traitor) O.o…but this little one came into my mind.**

**Rated Very M**

**Okay, my muse went somewhere **_**really**_** dark and kinky for some reason…and I could only think of this pairing…which, by the way, there is not quite enough about. So…here is some KLAMON Klaus/Damon. This is also my very first time writing something this graphic so please be nice.**

**!Please read warnings!**

****Warnings: ****

***SLASH/SMUT/LEMONS (whichever you wanna call it…VERY GRAPHIC)**

***Dub-Consent (forced sexual encounter that turns very consensual)**

***Biting, Scratching, Hair Pulling etc.**

***Vulgar Language and Dirty Talk**

**I apologize for spelling and grammar mistakes but I wrote this late and in one shot so please excuse them. **

**. . .**

Damon sighed as he took a large gulp from his glass of scotch. He hissed out in delight at it sizzled in his throat before warming his cold body. He then turned his eyes to the amber liquid as he swirled it in the glass with a shaky hand. All he could think about was what they were going to do to Klaus.

He had always dreamt of the day they could rid of Klaus. Oh he thought about it all the time but somehow, knowing that this would most likely work…he honestly didn't know what to think.

He swallowed down the rest of the glass before tapping on the bar table to catch the bartender's attention. It was a younger guy, looking fresh out of high school. The kid nodded and refilled Damon's glass.

He took a slow sip as he thought about having to leave Mystic Falls. He and Stefan had made a deal that whoever Elena chose…the other would leave. Damon had been told that decision earlier that night and just like he expected, Elena chose Stefan…always Stefan. Katherine chose Stefan so certainly Elena did as well. He felt a pang in his chest as the realization hit him. He was going to be alone forever. No matter how much he tried to redeem himself…no matter how many times he saved the lives of humans he didn't care about…nobody even seemed to notice.

He sighed and let his head fall onto the table in front of him. He closed his eyes as he tried to will away the pain in his heart. He wanted nothing more than to just turn the switch again…he couldn't deal with the pain and loneliness that would indeed come to pass when he left Mystic Falls.

"Long day?" a smooth, accented voice sounded beside him.

Damon lifted his head and groaned in annoyance to see Klaus sitting beside him, leaned back in the bar stool. He had a devilish smirk on his face and he tapped his fingers along the bar.

"What are you doing here?" Damon groaned, turning back to his drink.

"I know you are planning something," Klaus said in a smooth, knowing way "I want you to tell me."

Damon arched an eyebrow and chuckled "You think I'm that stupid?"

Klaus shook his head "No," he said "But I think you should know that I will find out…and I will kill you before you can blink."

"Good luck with that," Damon snapped irritably at the Original that sat beside him. He clenched his fists when he suddenly felt Klaus' breath on his ear and hand clasped around his throat. He whispered in a dark and chilling voice "I would second-guess messing with me, Damon."

Damon ground his teeth to avoid causing a scene in front of all of these people and huffed out when Klaus let go of him and walked away.

Damon sighed and finished his glass before tossing a 10 on the table. He lifted his leather jacket from the back of the chair and slid it on as he walked outside. He breathed in the fresh, crisp wind as it brushed along his skin.

He glanced around the barren parking lot before sauntering up to his Camaro. He ran a hand down the cool steel, staring at his reflection upon it. He hissed and whirled around when he could see the reflecting Barbie Klaus behind him. He didn't make it in time before a large and heavy wooden plank slammed across his face. He coughed out in pain, spitting out some blood as he climbed onto his hands and knees. He coughed out in pain again when the wooden board slammed into his back and he could instantly feel his spine snap, creating a sickening echo in the parking lot. He closed his eyes as unconsciousness took over.

Damon groaned as he felt an aching throb through his entire body that he knew could only come from vervain…and a lot of it. His eyelids fluttered open once he realized he couldn't move. His heart picked up a pace as he frantically tried to shake out of the restraints that held him up by his arms. He lifted his eyes to see the chains around his wrists. They were soaked in vervain and he knew that when he could feel his flesh burning with each tug.

He clenched his teeth as he fought the restraints once more before realizing there would be no way he could get out of this again. He sighed and lowered his eyes to see his leather jacket on the floor. His button up shirt was unbuttoned, revealed his muscular but bleeding chest.

"Oh you're awake," Rebekah said, her eyes gleaming and a smirk on her lips.

Damon glowered at her before curling his own lips into a smirk "What do you want this time, sweetheart?"

"What are you planning to do to my brother?" Rebekah asked, trailing forward with a wooden stake in her hand.

"Oh wouldn't you like to know," Damon said.

"I will kill you," Rebekah threatened, holding the stake up over his chest.

"Rebekah!" Klaus suddenly called out.

Rebekah whirled around to her brother as Damon turned to glare. Of course Klaus would put her up to this.

"I'm going to get him to talk," Rebekah said, twirling the stake around her fingers.

Klaus lifted his eyebrows "You know that won't work," he said "Besides…I have another way to get what I want from him."

Damon knit his eyebrows in confusion when he noticed the gleaming object in Klaus' hand. It was definitely a dagger…but it was one of the daggers dipped in white oak ash.

Rebekah gasped when Klaus appeared in front of her. Damon's eyes widened as he heard the sound of the dagger entering flesh. He watched, astonished as Klaus allowed his sister to slump onto the floor in a lifeless hump. He flashed Damon with playful eyes and a mischievous smirk on his face. He slowly walked over "Hello darling," he said in that smooth accent.

Damon just glowered as he tried to fight out of the restraints.

Klaus tilted his head like a predator staring at prey. He grinned and leaned his face in again and Damon flinched when he could feel the hot breath on his neck. He let his head fall back when smooth lips touched his skin softly.

Klaus pulled back, his stormy gray-blue eyes filled with desire "You smell delectable," he whispered seductively.

Damon hated to admit it but that voice sent chills up and down his spine, sending warmth to pool through his body. He let out a shaky breath when he felt those lips press onto his neck again and a cool hand start to snake its way down his chest. He growled out in pain when he felt fingernails dig into the flesh over his abs. It was a thrilling sensation of pain and pleasure and that surprised Damon more than anything. "Get the hell off me," he growled through clenched teeth.

Klaus pulled back and licked his lips, another devilish grin on his face. He reached his hands up and pulled the chains, breaking them apart with a simple pull. Damon collapsed onto the floor, his legs wobbling from blood loss. He gasped when he was suddenly shoved onto his back, his head slamming onto the hardwood floor. He was about to jump up but Klaus crawled over him, straddling Damon's hips.

"What the hell?" Damon hissed, trying to push the original off.

Klaus smirked and leaned forward, restraining Damon's weakened arms down. Klaus' breathe smelled sweet over Damon's lips and he had to fight the urge to kiss him. It was strange but Damon wanted it…he just wanted to beat and fuck the hell outta' Klaus.

Klaus smirked "You want me," his voice brushed over Damon's mouth…Damon gulped deeply to hold back another urge.

"The Hell I do," he growled angrily, shoving at Klaus, who stood up, hands on hips.

Damon jumped to his feet and shot icy blue eyes to Klaus' stormy gray. He knew this was a perfect moment to run but somehow, Damon didn't want to go back to the Boarding House. He didn't want to see Elena and Stefan all happy and lovey when he didn't have anyone. Dammit he knew he was going to regret this.

Klaus was honestly caught off guard when he felt Damon tackle him into the closest wall. He was about to jump into fighting stance before he felt Damon grab the sides of his face and pull him into a hungry and vicious kiss. He grinned and snaked his arms around the younger vampire.

Damon let out a deep breath as he felt Klaus begin to kiss him back. It was rough and angry and just the way he liked it. He pushed his tongue between those sweet lips and relished in the taste of the hybrid. He surprised himself when he moaned slightly into Klaus' mouth. He tasted so much better than Damon imagined. He tasted sweet and tangy and coppery all at once.

He hissed out when Klaus grabbed his shoulders and slammed him into another wall. He could feel the sheetrock crumble beneath the force and that turned him on even more. He closed his hands on Klaus' hips and squeezed them so tightly, he knew he would be leaving bruises if Klaus had been a human…actually, he probably would have crushed the bones if he were human.

He growled out when Klaus curled his hand into Damon's hair and tugged on it with force that caused Damon head to fall back to reveal his throat.

Damon felt fear seep into him as he realized Klaus was going to bite him…a bite from Klaus was a death sentence. He fought back for a second but groaned when he felt those double canines slam into his skin. Pleasure he didn't think possible coursed through him, causing his back to arch. Klaus' free hand closed around the small of his back and pulled his body closer to his.

Damon moaned when he felt blood pooling into his groin and his jeans becoming too tight. His breath hitched when he felt Klaus let go of his hair, using that hand to trail down his stomach before snaking through the waistband of his jeans.

Damon gasped and tried to move away from Klaus. He didn't like where this was going. Klaus finally moved away from his neck and Damon could already feel the wave of dizziness swirling the room around him. He blinked a few times before grinning at Klaus, whose mouth was covered in crimson red blood and eyes darkened with veins but glowing fiercely.

"Damn you're hot," Damon breathed out before he could stop the words. Klaus smirked and in a flash, they were suddenly inside a bedroom. The bed was large, California King Size with sheets made of black silk. The comforter and pillows were also silky black but full of down feathers. Damon could already imagine the room covered in a flurry of them.

Damon hissed out when he was shoved roughly onto his back upon the bed. The bed was soft and plush and he felt his body sink into it. Klaus straddle over him and Damon quickly sat up. He bit down on his lower lip as he tore the shirt right off Klaus' body. Klaus breathed out heavily as he immediately pulled Damon's own shirt off the rest of the way.

Damon instantly locked his arms around Klaus' smooth and muscular body. He let out a soft moan in unison with Klaus as their hot skin brushed together. Damon then pressed his mouth onto Klaus' collarbone. He sucked and nibbled on the skin and his cock twitched in anticipation when he felt Klaus arch his back and let out a moan. Damon took a deep breath as he continued to press sloppy kisses down Klaus' chest until he reached the nipple. He didn't hesitate to flick his tongue over it, causing it to immediately perk up. He grinned when he felt Klaus groan and clench his nails into Damon's back.

Damon immediately closed his mouth around the nipple, flicking it with his tongue and just barely grazing it with his teeth.

Klaus gasped as pleasure coursed through his veins. It had been too long since he has last been touched like this. He immediately shoved Damon down forcefully as he locked the younger vampire's hand over his head. He grinned when he realized he only needed one hand to do so. He used his other hand to clasp a hand into the thick, silky shock dark hair. He licked his lips at the lust blown pupils in those eyes.

Damon gasped when he felt Klaus start to grind his hips against his, causing friction to spark pleasure through his body. He felt more turned on when he could feel the hardness of Klaus' member rub against his leg.

He tried to move his arms but realized they were pinned down by Klaus' fierce grip. He felt anxiety roll through him in his vulnerable state. All thoughts left his mind though when he felt Klaus release his hands. He immediately moved them down to drag nails down Klaus' smooth, muscular back. He felt his blood boil inside of him when he felt hands brush down his stomach before stopping to unbutton his jeans. He stared in amazement as Klaus yanked his jeans off in a swift movement. Damn if that wasn't the hottest thing he had ever seen.

He moaned as Klaus tore off his boxers, releasing his erection from the tight restriction of clothing. He suddenly felt really vulnerable as Klaus grabbed both of his hands and held them down to his sides.

He stared down and his cock twitched again as Klaus began to lay wet, hot kisses down his stomach before reaching his groin. Damon tried to move his hands and his back arched when he felt hot breath against his thick member.

Klaus smirked up to see those pupils so large with lust that the ice blue color was just a barely noticeable outline. Klaus licked his lips before pressing them against the hot erection.

Damon gasped and panted in anticipation of what would come. He tried to move his hands again to grab Klaus' hair and force it down but he couldn't move.

Klaus smirked as he felt Damon shudder beneath him. He had been with men quite a few times so he knew exactly what he was doing. He released one of Damon's hands so he could use one hand to push down on Damon's hip to hold him in place. He then let his tongue run along the pressed out vein along Damon's length.

"Oh fuck," Damon gasped as pleasure filled him. He lifted his head to stare down at Klaus, whose eyes were deeply inspecting his cock, which twitched again at how hot the scene before him was. He gasped again and tried to buck his hips up when Klaus took just the very tip of him into his lips. He groaned when he felt Klaus' hand hold his hip down.

"Fuck Klaus, please," Damon moaned, hating this teasing thing. He just wanted to know what it felt like to be inside that mouth.

Klaus grinned up at Damon and he felt his own cock becoming uncomfortable as it was constricted in the confines of his jeans. He quickly slid them off like a breeze and groaned at the release of pressure. He then wet his lips again before sliding his tongue along Damon's length once again.

Damon tried to buck his hips up again but huffed out in exasperation when he couldn't move his lower body.

"Beg me," Klaus suddenly said in that accent that made Damon's blood pool some more. He groaned and threw his head back. He was not going to beg…Damon Salvatore does not beg for anything. He sucked in a breath when he felt another long, teasing lick over him as that warm tongue pressed into his slit.

"Oh dammit, please Klaus please just fucking suck me," Damon burst out in a pant.

Klaus grinned wildly before putting Damon's entire cock into his mouth.

Damon gasped and moaned loudly as he felt that hot, wet mouth close over him. He could feel his blood hear and spots danced in front of his eyes as Klaus hallowed out his cheeks, sucking deeply.

"Fuck…Klaus, holy shit," Damon panted, clasping the fingers of his pinned hand into the sheets. He used his other hand to lock into Klaus' hair.

Klaus grinned as he sucked and slid his tongue over the tip with expertise. He felt his own member twitch when Damon pulled on his hair. After a moment, he pulled off with a pop and climbed back over Damon's body. He released the hold on the younger vampire's hand and hip in the process. He moaned softly when he felt his own erection brush against Damon's as he slowly slid their hips over each other.

Damon immediately grabbed onto Klaus' hip with one hand to pull them closer. He used his other hand to lock into Klaus' hair as he yanked him into a rough and passionate kiss.

Klaus moaned into the kiss for a moment before grabbing both of Damon's hips. He flipped him onto his stomach.

Damon felt a sense of panic surge through him when he was flipped onto his stomach. He immediately tried to get up but he felt Klaus' strong hand on his back, holding him down.

"It's okay," Klaus said "I know what I'm doing."

"Get the hell of me," Damon snapped, trying to stare back at the hybrid.

Klaus pushed two of his fingers into his mouth to slick them with saliva. He then lowered his hand down onto Damon's ass.

Damon gasped and clenched up tightly when he felt a wet finger press between his cheeks. He hissed out in pain when he felt a finger slowly inch its way inside of him. The pain surprised him as a burn formed. He immediately tried to buck Klaus off but all that did was cause the finger to slide in more.

"Stop!" Damon growled angrily when he couldn't move. Okay, so the pain wasn't that bad. He had been shot too many times to count…been burned with fire…hit by cars. This honestly just felt like a paper cut but he definitely did _not_ want to get it up the ass my Klaus!

"Relax," Klaus drawled, his accent sending delicious shivers through Damon whether he liked it or not. He tensed up when he felt another slick finger slide into his entrance beside the first finger.

He hissed out again, trying to buck Klaus off but it was the same as trying to shove off two tons of cement. He was not going anywhere. He felt his heart pick up in pace as those fingers moved inside of him, stretching his opening. He decided to relax…he had never done this before but he had known many female who seemed to enjoy it. He had also met many men who say it is really nice if you let it be.

Klaus smirked when he felt Damon relaxing beneath him. He moved his fingers gently, stretching Damon so he could fit inside. Once he was satisfied, he pulled them out slowly.

Damon let out a breath of surprise when he suddenly felt empty without any part of Klaus inside of him. He turned to see what was happening and his stomach dropped when he noticed Klaus slicking up his very decently sized cock. Damon was then starting to freak out. He did not want that thing inside of him. He started to try and crawl away but Klaus grabbed his shoulder to hold him in place.

"Get the fuck away," Damon spat but his body warmed pleasantly when he felt that hot, thick member push gently at his entrance. He tried not to think about how much he would enjoy the feel of the original inside of him.

"Relax," Klaus said, running a hand down Damon's back.

Damon did as he was told, knowing it would make this whole process easier. He winced in pain when he felt the head slide into it. A burning pain shot through him for a moment as Klaus remained still, waiting for Damon to become used to the feeling.

Damon winced when Klaus started to push more inside of him. After a second, he huffed out "Just do it quick, dammit!" he growled.

Klaus felt a whole new burst of pleasure shoot through him at that demand and he definitely obeyed. He shoved the rest of himself inside Damon in a swift movement. He felt demented for a moment when Damon's cry of pain turned him on even more.

Damon's vampiric body adjusted to this new feeling very quickly as Klaus moved in and out of him slowly as if afraid. Damon now just wanted it rough…he liked it rough. He wanted the pain; he reached a hand out and grabbed onto Klaus' thigh. He dug his fingers into skin, earning a surprised hiss from the hybrid.

Klaus moaned at the feel of how hot and tight Damon felt and he winced from the pleasure. He had honestly always wondered what it would feel like to fuck Damon ever since he saw him. He never thought the day would come, though.

"Fuck, harder," Damon breathed out and Klaus felt another wave of blood pool inside of his groin. He abided and began to quicken his thrusts, searching for that sweet spot.

Damon gasped and his upper body shot up when he felt Klaus' cock touch something inside of him. Sparks tingled through his entire body and spots danced in front of his eyes at the pleasure. He wasn't even aware he was moaning until he heard the echo of it afterwards.

His body shivered as he started to push back, trying to feel more of Klaus inside of him. Damn he felt like such a little bitch in heat but he honestly didn't give a crap. He was enjoying the-damn-that sweet spot. He moaned again as Klaus repeatedly bumped it.

Klaus wanted to see Damon's face while doing this so he decided to switch positions. He slowly pulled out.

Damon groaned at the empty feeling as Klaus pulled out of him. He hated to admit it but he wanted him back. He let out a surprised huff when he was suddenly flipped onto his back. He felt his cock twitch again at the lust-blown eyes of Klaus. His normally pale cheeks were flushed and sweat was beading on his forehead and soaking his beautiful, dirty blonde hair.

Klaus felt lost for a moment as he stared into those passionate ice blue eyes. He felt something tug at his heart when he noticed the smile on the vampires face. He bit down on his lip as he positioned himself between Damon's legs. He then quickly pushed himself inside that tight, hot ass. He winced and groaned loudly in pleasure in sync with Damon as he hit that spot.

"Fuck," Damon gasped as the full feeling entered him again. He couldn't believe he had never done this before. It was incredible. He peered through his eyelids as Klaus moved in a slow rhythm. No…he wanted it rough.

"Harder," Damon panted and he smirked slightly to see Klaus' eyes light and lips curl into a smile at those words. Damon instantly grabbed the back to Klaus' neck and pulled him into a kiss. Their lips crashed together and teeth clattered together as their tongued fought for dominance between thrusts.

"Bite me," Klaus suddenly whispered, his hot breath impaling against Damon's ear. Damon felt his body react to that and he darted eyes to Klaus.

"What?" he asked, unsure if he heard him correctly.

"Bite me, Damon," he hissed "You're infected from my bite."

Damon frowned slightly…he had been hoping it would have been a secret kink from Klaus but he was starting to notice the lightheadedness from a werewolf bite.

He gasped out a moan when Klaus began to repeatedly slam into his sweet spot at a speed unknown to humans. He winced and dug his fingers into Klaus' back. Klaus arched his back and began to thrust deeper as he grabbed Damon's head to push it against his neck.

Damon panted as pleasure pumped through him from that spot and he could feel his fangs extending from his gums. He moaned as how sensitive they were as they brushed across the hybrids skin and his body jerked when Klaus pushed his neck closer. Damon didn't hesitate another moment before slamming his sensitive fangs into the soft, warm neck.

Klaus moaned so loudly he surprised himself at the feeling of Damon's fangs in his neck. He had never known that something like that could feel so pleasurable. He was thrusting harder and faster, his blood beginning to boil and skin tingle. He wasn't going to last much longer. He wrapped one arm around Damon, who had both of his arms wrapped around him as he continued to devour his blood. Klaus then slid his hand between them. He clasped his hand around Damon's thick, hot member. He began to pump in rhythm with the thrusts as he used his thumb to slide the precum around the head.

Damon gasped and pulled away from Klaus' neck. He winced as pleasure shot through him and he honestly thought he was going to explode. His hands flailed, grabbing onto anything he could as his skin tingled and toes began to curl.

"Oh Klaus…oh fuck…Klaus…" he moaned the words loudly, stuffing whatever he could into his mouth to stop the scream that wanted to escape as he felt his release. His body shuddered and he felt his own warm stickiness coat along his stomach. Another aftershock spread through him as Klaus' hit that extremely sensitive spot again.

"Damon…" Klaus panted, that name sounding delectable with that accent "Oh shit…"

Damon felt his muscles all coil and tense at the strange but alluring warmth of Klaus' seed painted the inside of him. He let out another moan at the same time as Klaus' overpowering one. After a moment, Klaus pulled out slowly.

Damon had to bite his tongue to hold back the disappointment of emptiness inside of him. He panted as Klaus lifted his sweat-slicken body off of Damon. For a moment, they lay side-by-side, each panting and twitching from after-effects of the incredible orgasms. Damon glanced around to see the feathers floating through the air and covering their soaked bodies. He grinned, noticing the two pillows he tore apart with his teeth. For a moment, he thought of that damn Twilight book that Caroline was reading that one day.

"So…what are you planning?" Klaus asked with a grin as he turned onto his side. He propped his head up on his hand and used his elbow as support as he stared at those passive blue eyes.

Everything suddenly crashed back to Damon at once and he felt the pang in his heart once more. He was honestly amazed that he had forgotten it in the first place. Klaus literally took his mind completely off of everything. He frowned as he thought about how they were going to put Klaus' to sleep, so to speak. He didn't want to do that anymore…honestly he wasn't sure if he ever wanted to.

"We need to get out of this town," Damon said, staring back into those storm-cloud blue eyes.

Klaus knit his eyebrows "Why is that?" he questioned, his accent sending another shiver up Damon's spine.

"We were going to put you down like what happened with your father," Damon said, flinching slightly when he thought he was going to be killed.

"Okay, I will just grab my doppelganger and we shall go," he said in a smooth, bored voice.

"No, leave Elena here. I'll go with you. You don't need any more stupid hybrids," Damon said, hoping it would work. Klaus would be an amazing distraction.

Klaus gave him a long look "I don't trust anyone else."

Damon rolled his eyes "Seriously…we can go somewhere else…we both have a rabid-vampire hunting-vampire on our asses," he said "Two hiding out is better than a group. We will be less detectable."

Klaus sighed "You honestly think those eyes are going to work on me?" he questioned, staring at those big blue eyes.

Damon knit his eyebrows "I'm not doing anything with my eyes."

"Okay, we will go…but only for a little while. If I get bored of you then I'm coming back to claim my doppelganger," Klaus said nonchalantly but inside, he was grinning at the idea of him and Damon running off and wreaking havoc on innocent towns.

Damon grinned "Oh, trust me…you could never get bored with me."

Klaus let out a laugh as he pulled the weaker vampire into his arms. He grinned as Damon fought back before giving up and relaxing. He wasn't sure he could get bored with him either.

. . .

**Okay…this is kind of important.**

**So I honestly had never written anything graphic like that before so please pretty please leave some input. Also, let me know if you would like to read anything else about this storyline. O.o. I was going to leave it here but if I get enough reviews asking for more, I may have to abide myself. ;P**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I changed the Title to this fic because I am now turning it into full length fic! It used to be called 'Answers'…**

**Ahhh! Thank you all so much for the support! Your reviews are what got me going on more with this story. ^-^. YAY! You're so amazing!**

**So there will not be so much dirty in this chapter. I will be trying to intertwine what happened with the finale into my story so I can make it flow more smoothly. I don't want to write much about crazy vampire butthead Alaric. But I'm going to make it happen the way I want. **

**But I will promise you that in chapters to come, there will be more Klamon hotness. ^-^. Again, reviews make my story go on! Thank you all! **

**Lyrical Inspiration****:**

"_**Never opened myself this way**_

_**Life is ours, we live it our way**_

_**All these words I don't just say**_

_**And nothing else matters**_**" – Nothing Else Matters: Metallica**

**On with it!**

**. . .**

Damon groaned slightly as his mind wandered into consciousness. He could see the faint red glow from closed eyelids but he didn't want to open them just yet. His muscles ached but he slowly stretched them out, letting out pleased moans when he felt muscles loosen and bones crack. He swallowed deeply, realizing his throat felt dry and there was a burning in his gums as he was filled with hunger.

He sighed and rolled over, reaching an arm to the side of him, feeling for a pillow or something to cover his face. His head was throbbing with a vicious headache and he wasn't ready to wake up entirely yet. He knit his eyebrows slightly when he felt what seemed like a soft and fluffy pile on the silky sheets. His eyes popped open when he felt a strong arm wrap around him, followed by a hot and muscular body.

His stomach dropped as he remembered what exactly had happened the night before. He recalled every event with perfect detail. He had sex with Klaus and enjoyed it…not just a man…friggen Klaus! He quickly turned to his side, throwing the arm off of him in the process. He sat up, his heart frantic when he was met by the stormy blue gray eyes of the hybrid.

Klaus smiled, revealing perfect white teeth and Damon felt a fluttering in his chest at how genuine of a smile it was on Klaus' face. It reached up to his eyes and seemed to give him a glow. He took a deep, shaken breath as he tried to decide what to do.

Klaus tilted his head somewhat as he sat up. Damon flinched slightly when he felt Klaus' hand extend out to brush his matted hair on his face. Damon closed his eyes as he relished in how gentle of a touch it was. He opened bright blue eyes to stare into the hybrids.

"You okay, love?" Klaus asked in that luxurious accent.

Damon shook his head and his stomach turned when he stared down to see the down feathers scattered across the silky black sheets and over their bare chests. He bit down on his lip and furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to comprehend the situation yet again. He wasn't entirely sure how he felt about it anymore.

"Do you remember last night?" Klaus asked, pulling a stray feather from the shock dark hair.

Damon turned to him and sighed. He didn't know what to say…he didn't even know why he was still lying in bed with Klaus when he had plenty of chances to make a run for it.

"Maybe this will help you remember," Klaus purred in that oh-so-sexy voice.

Damon stiffened slightly when he felt Klaus lock his hand into his hair and pull him down. His body heated instantly when those soft, plump lips met his. He closed his eyes as he adjusted to the feel and dammit, he was ashamed to admit how much it thrilled him. After a moment, he clutched the sides of Klaus' face to pull him into a more fierce and dominant kiss. He was exhilarated when he realized the hybrid was going to allow him to take a little control.

He let out a soft moan when he felt Klaus' strong, muscular arms curl around his body and after a few seconds, Damon had him pinned down on the bed as he slid his bare skin over Klaus' very naked body. He felt another wave of pleasure when the hybrid moaned beneath him and Damon instantly pushed his tongue between those lips to gain access to taste the elder vampire.

Klaus tasted sweet and tangy and just so perfect…every flavor that made Damon feel incredible. He slowly began to trail kisses down Klaus' jaw then slowly down his neck, tasting the sweet and salty skin.

"Mmm," Klaus moaned as his back arched to get closer to Damon.

"Brother, what is this?" came a smooth and dark voice.

Damon gasped and quickly rolled off of Klaus, pulling the blankets to cover more of his body. He turned his eyes to the direction of the voice and he was met by the sight of Elijah, his dark hair parted to the sides and his dark eyes narrowing. His face held no expression has he leaned against the frame of the door, arms crossed over his chest lazily. He arched an eyebrow at Damon, who instantly let his head fall back. He groaned as he found an undamaged pillow to cover his face.

Klaus glared darkly at Elijah "What do you want?" he asked, his voice laced with venom and irritation at the way his brother just cock-blocked him.

"I just decided to stop by to inform you that your precious little doppelganger has died," Elijah said simply.

Damon bolted up, his eyes widening as he heard the words. It felt like someone poured liquid ice into his chest "What?" he asked, quickly jumping up from the bed.

"Oh come on?" Elijah sighed, turning his head slightly to rid the image of the older Salvatore stark naked.

Damon quickly slid his clothes on after much difficulty of finding them. His shirt was a lost cause, torn in half on the floor so he just grabbed his leather jacket and zipped it all the way up.

"Does this mean that Alaric is dead as well?" Klaus asked once he was able to remove his eyes from the nude vampire in the room. He turned his eyes back to Elijah as he climbed out of the bed to grab his own clothing.

"Yes," Elijah said, rolling his eyes at his naked brother.

"How did this happen?" Damon asked, feeling fearful for Stefan as he slid his boots on.

"Seems she drove off of the bridge," Elijah said smoothly "Not entirely sure why but I do know that she has died."

Damon didn't even know what to think. It seemed like his mind was running blank with what he was hearing…almost as if the words wouldn't register "So…she is completely dead?" Klaus asked, snapping Damon out of his trance.

"It seems she had vampire blood in her system when she passed," Elijah said simply "So yes, she is dead but in transition."

Damon's eyes widened "W-what?" he asked, finding it harder to comprehend Elena becoming a vampire "Why didn't you just say that to begin with?" he asked, standing up and stalking over to the Original.

"Well, judging from the situation I found you in with Niklaus, I just assumed you had not a care for the girl," Elijah said, shrugging.

Damon ground his teeth but realized those words were somewhat true and he was suddenly disappointed in the lack of emotion he had just felt when Elijah said Elena was dead. He was much more concerned about Stefan than anything. He sighed and turned to Klaus, who was finishing getting dressed.

"I'll be seeing you later," Klaus said with a smirk and a wink.

Damon nodded slowly as he slid past Elijah in the doorway. Elijah stared at him with a blank expression but there was amusement clouded in those dark eyes. Damon swiftly walked out of the house and sighed when he realized his car was still at the Grill. He took a deep breath before running at vampire speed to claim it.

Once he made it to his gorgeous baby blue Camaro, he slid into the driver's seat and lifted his phone out of the cup holder. He lifted his eyebrows to see several missed calls from Stefan. He took a long, deep breath before pressing the dial button.

After two rings, a voice picked up, instantly filled with anger and concern "Damon?" Stefan asked hopefully.

"Yeah it's me," Damon said quickly as he turned the Camaro on and backed up slowly.

"Where have you been? I've been calling you all night! Your Camaro was at the Grill," Stefan said, his voice rushed and filled with many emotions.

Damon paused as he pulled onto the road. How did he not think of an excuse? Usually, he was rapid with excuses but his mind was running blank as images of what he and Klaus did ran through his mind. He cleared his throat "I – Rebekah caught me and I've been tied up at Klaus' all night," he said, which wasn't entirely a fabrication.

"Are you serious?" Stefan asked "H-how did you get away?"

Crap. Damon didn't think of that one either. After a moment, he replied "Elijah came and released me."

"Damon…Elena…" Stefan stared, his voice cracking.

"I know," Damon said quickly "I'm already on my way there."

There was a moment of silence where Damon could hear what he swore was a sniffling sound. His stomach clenched in worry for his brother "I'll be right there."

"Okay," Stefan said with another crack in his voice.

Damon ended the call and turned to the road as he sped on back to the Boarding House. He arrived there shortly and within seconds, he was walking inside, trying to catch the scent of Elena. He instantly was impaled by it. It was different, though. The scent wasn't as sweet and warm as usual…instead, it was like cinnamon and spice with hints of the sweet it used to be. He followed it into the sitting room.

He stared over to see Elena curled on the couch, her arms around her knees as tears fell from her eyes. Stefan was beside her, elbows on thighs and his face in his hands.

"Brother," Damon said and Stefan instantly stood up. Hazel green eyes met icy blue "Damon," Stefan whispered.

Elena's head perked up and her warm, chocolaty doe-eyes met Damon. She had remembered perfectly meeting Damon long before she met Stefan. She didn't even know what to think of that information. Her head was throbbing beneath her eyes and her body was screaming in hunger that she couldn't satisfy…the light was too bright and Stefan's voice was too loud and she just wanted to scream bloody murder.

Damon felt his heart crush slightly at the image of Elena in this situation. He felt bad for her, he truly did…but he was also somewhat relieved to know that if she chose the undead life, then she would never get old and die…she could be with Stefan eternally; there was also that chance she would want Damon though.

He wanted to grin at that but somehow, he couldn't. Elena had specifically chose Stefan the night before. She would never want him…nobody would ever want Damon. Except for that accented, gray-blue-eyed hybrid Original named Klaus. Damon felt his blood rush beneath his skin for a moment at that thought.

He quickly blinked away the inappropriate thoughts before turning his attention back to Stefan, whose eyebrows were knit together in confusion.

"What?" Damon asked, feeling self-conscious for a moment when he thought Stefan heard his thoughts. That was absurd, though.

"Are you okay? What did they do to you?" Stefan asked slowly.

Damon shook his head "The usual…" he said "So what happened to Elena?" he questioned.

"I drove off of the bridge," Elena said slowly "I don't remember why…all I can remember is seeing something standing in the middle of the road."

Damon arched an eyebrow. Of all things they had been through, Elena died from a car accident. He took a deep breath "what are you gonna' do?" he asked.

She sighed and rubbed her red and puffy tear-stricken eyes and shrugged "I don't know," he said, her head throbbing and throat dry.

"You better make a decision soon," Damon said, suddenly worried about her dying completely.

"Damon," Stefan said in a warning voice "It doesn't even seem like you care."

Damon rolled his eyes and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder "Stefan…it was inevitable. She has been around vampires for too long not to turn at some point. We are just lucky she didn't die entirely."

Elena glowered at him "Wow, nice Damon."

Damon stared at her for a moment, remembering how she tore his heart apart multiple times. He was just tired of it. He was done with Elena and her twists and turns of emotions. After what seemed like an eternity of blue eyes locked on dark brown, he turned heel and walked out of the room.

His gums were throbbing with the need to feed and his head felt like it was going to explode. He glanced around the Boarding House. It seemed dark and too silent. He could literally feel the tense atmosphere and it just made him antsy. He needed to just get out and live a little – no pun intended.

"Damon…what is that?" Stefan's voice suddenly asked.

Damon turned quickly in confusion "What is what?" he questioned.

Stefan's eyes were like hazel-green orbs pooling with concern. His eyebrows were knit just slightly as he gently moved a hand up to Damon's neck.

Damon quickly smacked his hand away before he could touch him "Don't touch me," he said darkly.

"Is that a werewolf bite?" Stefan asked, his voice laced with confusion and fear.

Damon froze, feeling ice shoot through his veins and his stomach drop. He now recognized the symptoms he was experiencing at the moment. They were all the same as when he was bitten by Tyler before. He slowly lifted a shaky hand up to his neck and winced when his fingers pressed up against a very small but definite puncture of where fangs would enter his skin.

"Who did this?" Stefan asked, his tone turning to anger.

Damon blinked a few times, registering that Klaus probably intended the bite the entire time. How had he been so damn stupid as to think he could trust that friggen' hybrid? He groaned and let his head slump back against the wall beside him. He slowly ran a hand down his face, knowing he was going to die now.

"Damon…did Klaus bite you?" Stefan asked his voice bitter "Tell me."

Damon rolled his eyes "I guess so," he said.

"I'll be back," Stefan suddenly said, turning around.

Damon grabbed his shoulder "No," he said "I really don't need you getting killed. I'll talk to him."

"Damon, he is killing you," Stefan growled, shoving Damon's hand off of his shoulder "He isn't going to get away with it. I'm going to get Bonnie."

Damon felt his stomach drop "Not yet," he said quickly. He had no idea why he still wanted to protect Klaus but the feeling was undeniable.

"He is going to give you the cure," Stefan growled, clenching his fists.

Just as if on cue, there was a knock on the door. Damon turned to Stefan "Go make sure Elena is okay. I got this," he said, hoping it was Klaus at the door. He was going to have a 'chat' with the damn hybrid for trying to kill him.

Stefan hesitated for a moment before nodding and disappearing from the room in a flash. Damon took a deep breath and slowly walked over to the door. He let out his breath before pulling open the door. He glowered when he saw Klaus standing there was a smirk on his face; his eyes were lit playfully as he stared at the younger vampire.

Damon ground his teeth and before he could rethink it, he was slamming Klaus into the Camaro.

Klaus gasped, caught off guard when he was thrown into the hard steel of the vehicle. He growled and quickly jumped up to his feet, glaring and flashing double canines at Damon "What is your problem?" he hissed. He tilted his head just slightly in confusion when he noticed the rapidly infecting bite on the side of Damon's neck. He straightened out but held a hand out when the younger vampire went at him, baring razor-sharp canines. His eyes were glowing with a ferocity that could only come from a very angry vampire.

"How could you do that?" Damon growled "That was your plan? Kill me with another werewolf bite?" he stopped just a few feet from Klaus.

"Honestly, I had no idea I did that," Klaus said sincerely. He held up his wrist "Here…have the cure."

Damon bit down on his lower lip in confusion "You really didn't mean to do it?" he asked.

Klaus shook his head "No," he said "Must have lost control this morning. I don't even remember doing that."

Damon took a deep breath as he debated the situation. He grinned slightly when he turned to those stormy blue eyes. His muscles twitched for a moment before he lunged forward at the Original. He quickly slammed him onto the hard dirt and climbed over him.

Klaus lifted his eyebrows in shock when his head hit the ground. He was about to fight back when he felt Damon crawl on top of him. Oh he liked where it was going. He smirked when he noticed the playful look in the younger vampire's icy blue eyes. He closed his fingers into that silky dark hair and pulled him down.

Damon closed his eyes and felt a surge of heat pool through him at the sensation of the hybrid pulling on his hair. He dipped his head down until his lips crashed with Klaus'. His lips were still so sweet and soft and just warm. He felt another rush when those muscular arms closed around his body, yanking him closer until their hips were pushing against each other.

Damon let out a small and quiet pleased moan at the friction of Klaus digging nails into the skin on his back. He bit down on Klaus' lip until he was granted access to taste him. Klaus let out a heavy breath when he tasted Damon's sweet, warm breath against his. He was thrown off slightly when he could pick up on the aroma of the infection so he locked another hand into that hair and pulled Damon's face to his neck.

Damon felt slightly aroused when he brushed his lips along the smooth and sweet skin of Klaus. He took a deep breath and was instantly overwhelmed by the luxurious scent of the hybrid. His body instinctively told him to take that blood. He smirked into the skin as he let his aching fangs extend to brush gently against the skin. He felt Klaus' back arch, trying to get closer and that only made him want to tease some more; so Klaus had a biting fetish. That was just too perfect. He slowly trailed his throbbing fangs along the jugular, grinning when the hybrid let out a little sound of need.

"Come on, Damon," Klaus breathed heavily "Enough with the teasing."

Damon licked his lips and pressed them against the skin for a moment before letting his fangs slide in smoothly. Instantaneously, he was impaled by pleasure when he heard Klaus let out a long and somewhat loud moan as his entire body bucked up, trying to get as close to Damon as he could. Damon felt arousal in his veins as his pants began to feel too tight again. He bit down harder, letting the sweet, spicy and coppery blood fill his mouth. He winced at how amazing the blood felt and tasted as it flowed warmly down his throat and into his body. It was like a drug that he was already addicted to. As he bit down harder, he heard Klaus let out another moan and felt the hybrid shudder beneath him.

"Damon, where are you?" Stefan's voice suddenly cut out, abruptly ripping Damon from his thoughts. He lifted his head up and his eyes widened.

Klaus' eyes darkened drastically "Cock-blocking brothers," he muttered silent enough for only Damon to hear. Damon smirked but quickly climbed off of Klaus after mouthing 'Go'. Klaus rolled his eyes but abruptly shoved at Damon to make it more realistic before vanishing.

Damon took a deep breath as he realized he was luckily hidden by the Camaro.

Stefan sighed in relief to see Damon stand up from the other side of the Camaro. He was about to run after Klaus but decided not to. He paused when he noticed the blood covering Damon's mouth.

"How did you…?" Stefan asked, alarmed that Damon had been able to hold Klaus down long enough to feed off of him.

Damon licked his lips and wiped his mouth. He smirked "I'm a lot stronger than you think, brother."

Stefan stared at him for a moment, noticing how Damon's cheeks and neck were slightly flushed and his pupils were widened drastically. He brushed it off as most likely a side-effect to getting the cure.

Damon gave Stefan a nod "I'm fine now," he said, walking forward to get back in the house. Once his back was turned to his brother, he quickly readjusted his not too-tight jeans.

"When are we going to take him out?" Stefan asked.

Damon stopped "Give it some time," he said, quickly raking his mind for a good excuse.

"Why?" Stefan asked, suddenly standing in front of Damon.

Damon just stared at him "We need to make sure Elena is better suited before we do something rash," he made up.

Stefan grabbed Damon's shoulders to look deep into his blue eyes "Are you compelled?" he asked.

Damon slapped him off and shoved him back "No Stefan. I've been on vervain you idiot."

Stefan nodded "Okay," he said, letting out a sigh.

"You done?" Damon asked, feeling irritated. He just wanted some more alone time with Klaus but stupid Elijah and Stefan had to ruin everything.

Stefan nodded once more before turning and walking back into the house. There was something strange going on with Damon but he wasn't going to find out by asking. He decided he would keep a sharp eye out for his brother.

Damon watched Stefan walk back inside and he stood there for a moment, glancing over to his Camaro, which has a large dent in it from where he threw Klaus. He groaned…just great. With that, he hopped into his car and made his way to a garage.

. . .

**Crappy ending, I know. But I've been trying to get this going again. =D. Again, reviews are like crack! Please let me know what you think. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my goodness! So many reviews and comments! You are all so incredible! Seriously! Completely AMAZING! I am so so so sorry it took so long!**

**So the storyline is kinda changing to basically Damon and Klaus sneaking around until people start finding out one by one. Hehe. And I'm sorry these chapters have been taking so long to come out. My SMUT muse is being annoying and isn't agreeing with me.**

**Please ignore spelling/grammar mistakes.**

**KLAMON hotness in this chapter. ^-^**

***Graphic SMUT/LEMONS/SLASH**

***Dirty/Vulgar Language**

***Biting/Scratching. Etc**

**. . .**

It did not take long for Damon's Camaro to be in perfect condition. For one, he had taken it to the best shop he knew of. It was a small little garage in the next town over…it was mostly family run and Damon was close with the owner; for two, Damon _might_ have used some compulsion on getting it done faster…he merely suggested that the workers perhaps work overtime for the gorgeous Camaro and they complied.

He smirked to himself as he sped down the winding back-roads in Mystic Falls. The sky was slightly darkening as the sun began to set over the horizon, behind the trees. The sky was becoming splattered with colors of red, orange and yellow with hints of pink meshing into the dark blue that was night sky.

He glanced to his side where he knew was an opening and he slowly pulled his Camaro through it. The wheels bumped the car up and down slightly as he drove over the rocky dirt road. The drive down the path through the woods seemed to last just a few minutes and Damon was suddenly pulling into a clearing. He took a deep breath as he cut the engine, leaving nothing on except for the Metallica that was sounding from the speakers.

He sighed and a smile tugged the corners of his lips as he gazed out the window, staring ahead to the horizon that was colored so vibrantly that he would think a paint store exploded on a giant canvas. After a moment, he opened the door and closed it quietly behind him, leaving the windows open so he could still hear the music that played.

He then slowly sat on the hood of the Camaro and crossed his arms over his chest. He just smiled as he watched the sunset…and though he knew it was probably the corniest thing he had ever done, he didn't care. This was a place he would go often when he felt overwhelmed or stressed over something or if he simply just wanted to relax.

He hissed when he suddenly felt his body slammed down, causing his head to crack against the steel. He ground his teeth and tried to jump up but stopped when he felt the weight of a certain hybrid climbing on top of him. He blinked a few times when two strong hands pinned his own over his head. He then smirked when he was met by the amused and hungry stormy blue eyes of Klaus.

"I'm going to attack you one of these days," Damon said, shaking his head "Don't sneak up on me like that."

Klaus smirked "But it makes it that much better," he purred, causing Damon's skin to crawl again. He slowly brushed a finger over the light scruff covering Damon's jawline before leaning in to meet his lips.

Damon stiffened, still not used to doing anything with Klaus but after a moment, he absorbed himself in the feel of the hybrid's sweet, soft lips. He was surprised at how gentle the kiss was but he wasn't going to complain. He felt Klaus' tongue press onto his lips and he responded by opening them to allow him in. He let out a soft sigh when he tasted Klaus' unique flavor as their tongues began to battle for dominance in a rough but still passionate way.

He tightened his arms around Klaus' firm, muscular body and pulled him closer. He felt a rush of heat begin bubble through his veins when he heard him let out a moan, his sweet breath flowing into Damon's mouth.

Damon gasped when he felt Klaus' slide a thigh between his legs and begin to grind it, causing friction to build up on Damon's hard member through the jeans. He didn't even realize he was so turned on but damn Klaus knew what he was doing.

He let out a long, breathy moan as Klaus moved kisses down his jaw and onto his throat. Damon then slid his hands up Klaus' shirt, feeling the warm, smooth skin on his back. He caressed the skin and trailed his fingers slowly down his spine, absorbing in every little bump in the process.

Klaus shivered and goosebumps prickled across his body at the feeling and he instantly began to slide his tongue just on the skin over Damon's jugular. He could feel Damon shuddering below him as he gently raked his teeth over the sweet skin.

"Oh…fuck Klaus," Damon moaned, arching his back to press his body closer to the hybrid "how the hell are you turning me on so fast?"

Klaus smirked but felt heat rise inside of him at those words and instantly became harder than before. He pressed a deep kiss along Damon's collarbone and pressured his leg against Damon's arousal through his jeans.

Damon sucked in a deep breath and closed his eyes as he dug his nails into the smooth, silky skin of Klaus. He slowly dragged his nails down, his blood rushing when Klaus let out a hissing moan. He could feel warm blood coat his fingertips and he slowly brought them to his mouth.

Klaus lifted his head and his eyes landed on Damon's hand as he slowly slid the crimson finger into his mouth. Oh that turned him on so much more than he could have imagined. Damon slid his tongue over the blood, relishing in the coppery sweet taste that was all Klaus.

Klaus then immediately went for Damon's shirt, grabbing the collar of it; he pulled him up and crushed their lips together.

Damon grunted in surprised when he was yanked up but relaxed when Klaus locked their lips together in a slow but passionate kiss. He slid his tongue through the sweet lips and pushed his tongue against Klaus'.

He groaned when he felt his phone begin to vibrate in the pocket of his jeans, followed by the tone which he knew was Stefan. He had to put effort into pushing Klaus off as he wormed the phone from his pocket. He held up a finger to Klaus as he pressed and answer button.

Klaus grinned, his eyes mischievous and playful as he stared up at Damon. He placed a hand on Damon's chest to push him onto his back on the hood.

"Hello brother," Damon said, realizing his voice was slightly shaken from lust. He took a deep breath when he felt cool hands run up his shirt and over his abs.

"Damon…where are you?" Stefan asked, his voice somewhat tense.

Damon sucked in a breath when he felt Klaus' unbutton his pants. He lifted his head to give Klaus a warning glare but the hybrid just smiled before pulling Damon's jeans down, leaving him in his tented boxers.

"Damon?" Stefan asked again.

"Oh…I'm just driving," Damon answered mechanically, gasping when he felt his boxers pulled down, letting his thick, hard cock release from the restraint.

"Where? I really need your help…" Stefan said, his voice now in a panic.

"Why?" Damon asked, clenching his teeth and closing his eyes as he let his head fall back onto the hood. He could feel Klaus' hot breath sweeping over the head of his arousal and it sent delicious shivers up his spine.

He quickly lifted his head back up to see Klaus with his hands on his hips, holding him down as he slowly brushed his lips up and down his length.

Damon stared at him before putting his hand over his cell phone "Stop…" he hissed, not wanting to do this while on the phone with his brother.

Klaus grinned and set those playful eyes back on Damon before he let his tongue slide over the throbbing vein.

"Oh fuck," Damon moaned, letting his head fall back from the pleasure that coursed through his veins.

"Damon?" Stefan's voice sounded and Damon quickly put the phone back up to his ear.

"Oh…Stefan…I'm kinda bu – oh fuck," he gasped, clenching his free hand into the steel of the Camaro when he felt Klaus put the head of his cock into that hot, wet mouth. He winced as sparks flew in his eyes.

"Damon? Damon, what's wrong?" Stefan asked worriedly "Where are you?"

Damon took a shaken breath and turned his eyes back down to see Klaus staring up at him before taking his entire length into his mouth. His cock twitched inside the warm mouth as more sparks flew in front of his eyes.

"Dammit," Damon breathed as he tried to hold the phone up to his ear but his hand was shaky. He cleared his throat and took a deep breath "I'm fine…" he said in a flat tone "Stefan…I can't really talk right now."

"Damon, what is wrong with you?" Stefan hissed angrily "Elena just fed, in case you're wondering."

Damon gasped and his back arched when he felt Klaus hallow out his cheeks and swirl his tongue over his length. He tried to buck up but Klaus kept a tight grip on his hips.

"Damon!" Stefan growled.

"What did you think was going to happen?" Damon asked, trying to focus on speaking but he was breathing fast and his blood was rushing as Klaus bobbed his head up and down.

"Are you serious?" Stefan asked "Aren't you the least bit concerned on how she fed?"

Damon clenched his fist tighter into the steel, feeling his fingers make indents into the hood "Well, I'm guessing she bit someone and drank their blood," he said sarcastically. He gasped again and tried to buck his hips when he felt Klaus' hand close around his balls, squeezing them gently as he moved slid his tongue all over his length.

"Oh fuck Kl-" Damon stopped himself from finishing that name and hoped Stefan didn't hear it.

"Damon…you sound hurt…what's going on?" Stefan asked, his voice now laced with concern.

Damon let out a breathy chuckle "I'm definitely not hurt – oh my…" he clenched his teeth as a wave of pleasure poured through him as Klaus sucked him harder. He lifted his head and his cock twitched inside Klaus' mouth as he stared at the hybrid all over him. It was so hot and he wanted everything he could get.

"Damon?" Stefan asked "Where are you? I'm coming to get you," he said and Damon could hear a shuffling sound.

"No," Damon said "I'm busy…I'll be home in a few minutes."

"Damon," Stefan said, his voice flat "Something is wrong. I can tell."

Damon hissed out when he felt a slick finger slide into his entrance. He turned wild eyes to see Klaus sliding his tongue up and down as he pressed a long, slender finger inside Damon.

"What the hell are you-" Damon stared but was cut off as a burst of white hot pleasure shot through his veins as Klaus bumped his prostate.

He couldn't help the almost scream of pleasure as Klaus slid his hot, wet mouth back over Damon's length while touching his prostate with a finger.

"Oh…fuck," Damon gasped and moaned, letting his head thump back on the car. He tried to push his lower body to get Klaus deeper inside of him. Wow he felt like such a dirty whore when all he wanted was the hybrid deep inside of him.

Klaus suddenly pulled his hand away and released Damon's erection from his mouth. Damon would never admit the slight whimper he made from the loss of Klaus but he was cut off when he felt those lips crush back over his. He moaned when he could taste himself on those lips.

"You've crushed your phone," Klaus breathed into his ear, his breath hot and sending chills down Damon's spine.

He turned to see the completely crushed phone in his hand. He arched an eyebrow and tossed it into the dirt. He grinned up at Klaus "You're an ass, you know that?" he said.

Klaus smiled and Damon was startled when he felt those hands grab his hips and flip him so he was on his stomach, bent over the Camaro.

This time, he didn't try to get away. He wanted to be screwed like a little bitch again and damn he hated how bad he wanted it. Klaus turned him into a needy little whore.

Klaus slid his feet onto the ground as he pressed Damon against the hood of the car and how he loved to see the vampire in such a vulnerable position. He ran one hand down Damon's spine as he slid his other fingers into his mouth to slick them up. He quickly pulled down his own jeans and boxers and let out a moan at the way his hard member released into fresh air. He moved his fingers towards Damon.

Damon's muscles tightened when he felt the intrusion push its way back into him but after a moment, he relaxed, knowing it would make it easier. He let out a moan when he felt Klaus' body over him and the hot breath over his neck as a second finger slid in, stretching him and again, this was nothing compared to the million times he was shot.

"Stop being so gentle…I'm not gonna break," Damon hissed before he could stop the words.

"As you wish," Klaus said, smirking at the jolt of pleasure that request gave him. Without any more preparing, he leaned back and slicked his cock before pressing it against Damon's entrance.

He slowly trailed his hands over to Damon's hips to hold them in place while he leisurely began to slide himself in. He closed his eyes and bit down on his lower lip from the pleasure this caused.

"Fuck Klaus," Damon hissed, mixed with pleasure and pain at the teasingly slow pace "Just do it already."

Klaus grinned as he let his fingers dance down Damon's back, watching as the younger vampire arched his back from the little sensations. Klaus let out a loud moan of surprised pleasure when he felt Damon pound himself back, pushing Klaus all the way inside of him..

Damon winced in pleasure-pain at the feeling of being filled. He hated how much he enjoyed the feeling but it was so hot and sensual and he wanted more.

"Damn Damon…you're so fuckin' tight," Klaus breathed, leaning over Damon's back as he pulled out only to slam back in again. Pleasure sparked through his body when he felt Damon's muscles clench around him tighter.

Damon couldn't help but moan when Klaus talked dirty to him. It turned him on more and that was just embarrassing but he didn't have a moment to care as Klaus began to pound into him with hard and fast thrusts. He gasped "Fuck Klaus…right there," when he felt the hybrid brush against his sweet spot again.

Klaus only got more excited, hearing his name moaned like that from Damon's lips. He pumped into him harder and faster, making sure to bump that spot each time. Damon shivered and arched beneath him, trying to feel more of the hybrid inside of him.

Klaus couldn't control himself; he locked a hand into Damon's silky dark hair and yanked it, pulling him up slightly. Damon whimpered and moaned from the feeling of Klaus' mouth on his neck. Klaus pressed wet, messy kisses over Damon's skin as he let his tongue run across the vein.

Damon moaned and pushed up to get Klaus deeper inside of him as he repeatedly hit that spot. He gasped when he felt the double canines press into his skin smoothly. Another rush of pleasure pierced him at the feeling and he clutched a hand onto the back of Klaus' head to push him closer to his neck.

Klaus moaned as the blood filled his mouth and Damon's muscles once more tightened around his erection. Instantaneously, he felt his release racing closer and he wasn't going to last. As he lapped on the blood, he snaked a hand beneath Damon to grab his cock and thrust it with the movements.

Damon moaned in sync with Klaus as he pumped his own erection and he didn't even have time to say a word before Klaus pounded his sweet spot at once with sliding a thumb over the head of his own cock. He cried out a loud, echoing moan as he released all over his Klaus' hand, his stomach and on the hood of the Camaro.

Klaus pulled away from his neck as he and let out a loud, primitive growl as he burst inside of Damon. Damon felt his muscles clench around Klaus as his warmth painted his insides; somehow that just turned him on…knowing that Klaus was marking him in a way nobody else could.

After a moment, Klaus pulled out, leaving Damon to feel so empty but he held back his disappointment as Klaus turned him onto his back.

Damon gazed up into those haze gray-blue eyes and felt lost in them for a moment as his body became drained of energy. Small beads of sweat covered Klaus' forehead, wetting his sandy blonde hair. His cheeks were flushed and crimson was smeared across his mouth.

Damon smiled and locked a hand onto the back of Klaus' neck…he pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss, tasting his own blood. He slid his tongue along those plump lips as Klaus held onto him tightly as though he would disappear.

After few minutes of kissing, Klaus pulled off of Damon. Both of them stood up and pulled their clothes back on.

Damon glanced at the hood of him Camaro and frowned to see the entire thing dented again, marks from his fingers dug into the steel. He would just have to get it fixed again.

Klaus stared up at the sky for a moment where there were barely hints of purple beneath the dark blue. The sun was almost entirely gone as darkness took over. He turned back and winced to see the bite he left on Damon's neck. He really tore through his skin. He felt somewhat bad so he walked over and pinned Damon against the side of the car.

Damon groaned "I really have to get home," he said, not wanting to but he knew Stefan would come looking.

"Once I heal you," Klaus whispered, pulling Damon into another rough and hungry kiss.

Damon wrapped his arms around Klaus and pulled him tighter as they fought for dominance of the kiss. Damon then slowly bit down on Klaus' lip hard enough to tear the delicate skin. Klaus moaned and held the vampire tighter.

Damon slowly lapped up the blood that spilled from Klaus' lip and into his mouth. He could already feel the cure spreading through is veins in such a warm and relaxing way. After a moment, he hissed out when Klaus suddenly released from the kiss and vanished.

Damon stood there for a moment, panting as he caught his breath. He blinked a few times before grinning and shaking his head. He jumped into the Camaro, revved the engine and made his way back to the Boarding House where he would have to leave this fantasy and return to the real world.

. . .

**Crappy ending but I just wanted to get some smutt! Hope it came out okay. My dirty muse is being stubborn. **

**Please leave reviews! You all are amazing! I honor each review! :D**

**Also, who would like to see Klaus on the bottom? Or do you like Damon on bottom better? O.o**


End file.
